Diário
by Otoshi
Summary: Relatório de um Diário de Shadow, o Ouriço. Diversão garantida aos fãs de Sonic!


**Diário**

"_Relatório #0012400421; Remetente: Líder da Equipe de Pesquisa S-58, Metal Sonic."_

Shadow, o Ouriço, sempre foi do tipo calado e soturno, mas, sempre, alguém tem seus momentos de desabafo, certo? Não é diferente com esse ouriço sombrio. Exato. Ele tem um diário. Encontrado em seus pertences pessoais, podem ser lidas tais passagens lá, e eu prometo mostrar somente os episódios importantes, OK? Não gostaria que eu me alongasse, não é, Dr. Robotnik? Bom, vamos a eles:

"Desgraçado. Sinto raiva daquele desgraçado do Sonic. Como aquele LIXO animal pode ser mais rápido que eu? Sim, EU! Eu sou a forma de vida perfeita! Como poderia perder em ALGUM quesito para aquele Ouriço Idiota que nem ao menos sabia NADAR!" Vou pular algumas centenas de xingamentos que ele usa, para não me alongar demais. Pularei também algumas caricaturas do Azulzinho, tal a que ele representa sua supremacia contra o Sonic. Você não acreditaria, mas ele gastou umas duas páginas escrevendo "Te odeio, Sonic!".

Bom, de volta ao diário:

"AONDE SE VIU UM OURIÇO QUE NÃO SOUBESSE NADAR!? Eu fico indignado com isso! Ele nem ao menos pega peixes... Na verdade, me pergunto como ele se alimenta... Será que é por isso que ele fica mais magro com o passar do tempo?" O senhor Dr. Robotnik pode achar de grande valia a informação de que eu pesquisei que talvez o Sonic se alimente da energia dos anéis de poder.

Voltando:  
"E o pior de tudo... O Grande Demônio Ouriço da Velocidade, é amigo de uma RAPOSA! Logo a Raposa! Um dos maiores predadores dos Ouriços! Ah, por isso então que essa maldita raposa sempre está por perto... Odeio Raposas... Mas o Tails supera meus limites de ódio. ELE VOA. Uma raposa voadora, que parece totalmente dependente de sua PRESA NATURAL! E uma raposa que gosta que um OURIÇO faça cócegas em seu pé! Isso mesmo! Cócegas! E uma raposa que se deixa chamar de Kitsune-Chan!" Pularei, nessa parte, algumas caricaturas satíricas de autoria do Sombrio Ouriço, nas quais ele representa o Ouriço-Alvo e a Raposa citada em figuras pornográficas de pederastia, seguidas de grandes escritos da palavra "FAG" em toda a página.

Retomando as palavras do Ouriço do Caos:

"Mas não se deixem enganar ao se dizerem que as coisas não podem ser piores. Ainda, acompanhando eles, existe uma ÉQUIDNA caçadora de tesouros. Sim, e é macho. Bom, pelo menos é do gênero masculino, se é que me entendem..." Shadow, neste momento, desenha mais caricaturas escarnes de um triângulo amoroso entre a équidna citada, a raposa previamente citada e o Ouriço-Alvo, mantendo o mesmo nível de pornografia pederasta. Ele deve ter problemas com homossexualidade... Talvez... Enrustido? Se me permite esse tipo de vocabulário chulo.

Retomando as notas do Ouriço no Armário:  
"Knuckles... Pavio curto, Cabeça Dura, gosta de Hip-Hop, Jazz... E dança extremamente mal... Ora, CLARO! Quem imagina uma équidna que dance bem? Essa espécie nada mais é do que uma mistura de um ouriço com um tamanduá! Imagine qualquer uma dessas espécies dançando bem, e eu premio você. É. Eu sei. É impossível. O Knuckles é mais um desses caras que acham que estão arrasando, quando na verdade estão sendo a piada." Er... Senhor Dr. Robotnik, creio que esses argumentos também poderiam se aplicar a ele, não? Novamente, me perdoe se eu estiver comentando inutilmente.

Voltando à mesma escrita:

"Claro, para piorar a situação, essa équidna ridícula ainda acha que pode competir com o Sonic. Sim, incrível, porém eles são rivais. Acho que disputam pra ver quem é mais idiota." Senhor Dr. Robotnik, talvez eu tenha sentido uma ponta de ciúmes nessa parte? Creio que o senhor Dr. Robotnik também compartilha desse pensamento, mas espero não estar sendo redundante.

Retomando o trecho:  
"Falando em disputas... Normalmente, esse grupo de seres imbecis se une para terminar com os planos do Dr. Ivo Robotnik." Senhor Dr. Robontnik! Esse ouriço prepotente, esse animal imundo, essa cobaia de laboratório ESTÚPIDA crê que pode sair impune ao citar seu excelso nome!

Perdoe-me por essa interrupção, mas creio que o senhor dividirá a mesma fúria que eu ao ler esse trecho:

"Esse sim, não precisa ser um animal para ser ridículo. Banha-se em podridão, sempre tentando conquistar o mundo em seus planos mirabolantes e um tanto estúpidos... Ah, se ao menos ele tivesse algum poder, essas tentativas seriam menos inúteis. E o mais importante... Uma informação inédita que eu descobri a partir de pesquisas: Ele tem ofídiofobia! Sim!" Senhor, posso acatar à essa informação? Aguardo confirmação.

Retomando ao diário do insolente ouriço:

"Imaginem vocês, um GÊNIO DO MAL, com medo de cobras. Não há condições! Para ser um gênio do mal, um VILÃO de VERDADE, não se deve temer nada, a não ser seus próprios instintos! Não sei a graça de transformar animais pequenos em robôs assassinos. Será que é um tipo de feitiche?" Só um minuto, senhor, há uma pequena interferência aqui causada por uma tentativa de transmissão por outro canal.

- Doutor Ivo Robotnik pessoalmente na transmissão. Parece que há uma mudança nos planos. Sim... Na verdade, uma mudança nos ALVOS.

**C'est Fini**

Omake: Sonic estava a toda velocidade, desta vez tinha de funcionar, se dirigia ao esconderijo do Dr. Robotnik. Entrava, invadindo a porta da sala do Cientista e destruindo os robôs-guardas.

- Sonic! Já o esperava... Huhuhuhuhu...

Sonic não respondeu. Trazia algo muito melhor do que uma resposta no bolso esquerdo. Uma coisa que faria o grande Dr. Ivo Robotnik correr para as colinas, sentindo um frio na espinha tremendo, uma vontade de desaparecer e sumir dali para sempre. Trazia consigo, para o desespero do Dr. Robotnik, uma cobra. Dr. Robotnik abandonara todos os planos. Apavorado, sem ao menos poder descobrir que se tratava... De um brinquedo.

Ahoy! Espero que tenham gostado... XD... Vamos, mandem reviews. Ficarei feliz.


End file.
